This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the art of structural assemblies, and in particular three dimensional or spacial assemblies constructed of certain standardized components which are capable of being assembled into an integrated structural unit.
A principal object of the present invention is to facilitate the construction of such assemblies in a simple and convenient manner without the requirement of special tools or knowledge, and for assembling such structures with characteristics of infinite structural variation, sturdiness and pleasing appearance of the completed assembly.